


Deck The Halls

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you for risking your life to make my Christmas perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck The Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [klaineadvent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 14: Needle

It's late afternoon by the time he finally makes it home and he's tired, but it's Friday night and they have no plans for the weekend. He's looking forward to doing a whole lot of nothing and sleeping in and finally decorating the apartment; they're late this year but finding the time for it has just been really difficult.

He opens the door, starts taking off his jacket before he's even inside, and stops with one arm still stuck in a sleeve and the scarf dangling from his neck, stares.

“Kurt?” he calls out tentatively.

There's no response.

The lights are on, the coffee table pushed up against the wall, an open laptop playing Christmas music on top of it, and in the middle of the living room, there's a huge pine tree laying on its side.

“Kurt?” he calls out again, and this time, there's a muffled answer from the direction of the kitchen.

“In here.”

He takes off his shoes, hangs up his jacket, and finally takes the scarf all the way off before he climbs over the tree to make his way through the apartment.

He finds Kurt leaning against the kitchen counter, a dark look on his face, and a plate of Christmas cookies in his hand; even the way he's chewing looks … grumpy.

Blaine swallows, prepares for the worst. “Hi,” he says, taking a careful step closer.

“Mmmph,” Kurt answers, unable to say anything more since he's just stuffed an entire large coconut macaroon into his mouth and can't really talk.

“Everything okay?” Blaine wants to know.

Kurt shrugs, rolls his eyes, and sets the plate down on the counter, inelegantly wipes a few crumbs from his lips with the back of one hand. “Fine,” he eventually manages through a mouthful of cookie.

Blaine nods, hesitates. “... I'm only asking because there's currently a large tree lying around right in the middle of our living room and you're in here eating the cookies you specifically set aside for this weekend -”

“That _stupid_ tree,” Kurt explodes, stabbing an accusing finger in the general direction of the living room, “Is a _menace_. And we're getting _rid_ of it!”

“Okay.” Blaine takes another step closer, tries to stay serious even though Kurt is kind of cute with his eyes sparkling like that and a little bit of icing smeared across his cheek. “Um. What happened?”

“It _attacked_ me,” Kurt informs him, hands stabbing the air again. “It's _obviously_ faulty, and we don't really need a tree anyway, our living room is too small for that giant thing in the first place -”

“The tree attacked you?” Blaine asks, just wanting to make sure.

“I was trying to put it up,” Kurt explains, “so that we could decorate it later, and I already had it in the stand, I mean, I know you've had a tough week and I just thought it would be nice to surprise you with an actual real Christmas tree, but I'm sorry, Blaine, we're just going to have to decorate the rest of the apartment without the tree. It's too bad we don't have a fireplace or that thing could at least give us warm feet for a few nights -”

“What did the tree do, Kurt?” Blaine asks, and he can't help it, he's smiling now, closes the rest of the distance to catch one of Kurt's hands and hold it in his own.

“It _fell_ on me,” Kurt says, indignantly, like the tree had done it on purpose to foil his plans, and Blaine snorts out a laugh before schooling his face back into a more serious expression.

“The tree fell on you.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Kurt says sharply, narrowing his eyes at him. “And it's not _funny_ , seriously, are you … are you _laughing_ at me right now? Because I swear to god, Blaine, I'll make you sleep out there with the tree -”

“I'm not laughing at you,” Blaine promises, even though, okay, deep down maybe he is. Just a little. “I'm very sorry that our Christmas tree attacked you.”

“You're an asshole,” Kurt informs him exasperatedly, but Blaine doesn't miss the little twitch at the corner of his mouth, the barest hint of a smile.

“It looks like such a nice tree too.”

“Looks can be deceiving.”

“True.” He leans up, risks a little kiss to Kurt's still pouting lips. “But, what do you say, shall we try it together one more time before we give up on it?”

“I'm not going _near_ that thing again,” Kurt promises.

“I'll hold it steady and you can tighten the screws on the stand,” Blaine suggests. “It sounds more like a two person job anyway.”

Kurt lowers his head, and finally there's a real smile on his face, small and embarrassed, but still there. “It fell on me _while_ I was trying to get at the screws,” he admits.

“That can't happen this time around when I'm holding it,” Blaine points out.

“Fiiine,” Kurt concedes, heaving a sigh.“But _I'll_ hold it and _you_ can crawl under it and take care of the stand, there's no way I'm getting under that thing again,” he decides, and Blaine laughs.

“Deal.”

“Good.”

“Hey,” Blaine says, waiting until Kurt looks up to meet his eyes. “Thank you.”

Kurt looks confused. “For what?”

“For wanting to surprise me with a tree. That was a lovely idea.”

“Oh. Well.” Kurt shrugs. “Good idea, just poorly executed?”

“It's the thought that counts,” Blaine assures him, and pulls him into a hug. “Thank you for risking your life to make my Christmas perfect.”

“Okay, now you are definitely making fun of me,” Kurt complains, but hugs him back.

“I would never,” Blaine lies, lifts a hand to card his fingers through Kurt's hair, stops. “Um, Kurt?”

“What?”

“You have pine needles in your hair.”

Kurt sighs. “I told you. A _tree_ fell on me. Have you even been listening?”

“I love you,” Blaine says. “You're okay, right?”

“Yeah. Fine.” Kurt sighs again. “And I love you too.”

Blaine smiles, hugs him closer. “You use two different types of conditioner, and now you have pine needles and sap in your hair because you wanted to surprise me. So, yeah, I know you do.”

Kurt pulls back, horrified, one hand flying up to his hair. “Sap? Where? What? I changed my mind, I'm going to _axe-murder_ that tree -”

“Kurt, _Kurt_!” Blaine catches his hands, shakes his head emphatically. “I was joking. It was a _joke_. There are only needles!”

Kurt's glare is actually a little scary as he lets out a slow, long breath through his nose, slowly drops his shoulders. “That was _not_ funny.”

Blaine grins. “Come on. It was a little bit funny.”

“I hate you.”

“More cookies before we give the tree another go?”

“Those are for tomorrow -”

“You got a head start, Kurt, it's not _fair_ -”

“Fine,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes. “Okay. Let's have some more cookies first. But then later -”

“What?”

He drapes his arms back around Blaine's shoulders, nudging Blaine's nose with his own. “Will you wash my hair for me? I just had a very traumatic experience after all ...”

“Well, I mean, if I absolutely have to, I guess I could be persuaded,” Blaine answers, sliding his arms around Kurt's waist, letting his eyes drift shut as Kurt's breath touches his lips.

“Thank you,” Kurt says and kisses him.

And Blaine slides a hand up his back to hold him closer, finds more pine needles and definitely some sap stuck to the back of his sweater. He grins into the kiss and decides to tell him later.


End file.
